The Next Generation
by g3nesis1
Summary: When Integra dies, who takes control? Aluxoc R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"But Mommy, why does he have to go away?" The high-pitched whine echoed through the stone halls.

Integra looked down to her daughter, looking into those naive eyes. She was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Zara, but he must. It is what needs to be done to protect you and this country. He's no longer needed."

"But, Mom, I-"

"There is no debate!" Integra interrupted her coldly. "What's done is done, and that is all. I can't have a seven year old making decisions for me." Integra walked faster towards the dungeon, leaving the young child behind.

Zara stood there, watching what she thought was her best friend being carried off to a dungeon where he would forever remain. Her mother never fully answered her why other than "he was no longer needed. He had served his purpose." Was that all he was to her? A thing? A solution to a problem that was no longer a threat?

Her heart broke as her eyes welled up with tears. Would she ever see him again? Her throat tightened, her lips chapped. Was this how the world was? Once you serve your purpose, you are thrown back into the garbage like a piece of snotty tissue? She blinked. God, she hoped not.

_13 Years Later _

Integra panted, her blue eyes threatening to fall to a close. She grabbed for the closest person and pulled them down to whisper in their ear. "…You need to find Zara." She said, her throat tightening. She gave another rugged breath, her grip losing any strength she had left.

The doctors and nurses that surround her blinked, the outlook was grim. Not only had they lost countless soldiers to the likes of the freaks and vampires, but Integra was attacked… And the results were devastating. She had lost everything, and now she was about to lose even more.

The newest addition to the Hellsing Organization, the son of Walter Ddollneaz, Walter the II, reached over to grab her hand. "Malady," he whispered. His young voice so soothing. "Please, let them help you, I do not see the--"

"No." She said defiantly. "I will NOT become one of them." She said. "Let me whither away." She answered. Even in her old age, she was still a stubborn woman. More so stubborn than before.

He stood, letting his hand fall to her bedside. Walter held a great weight of respect for this woman. Not only had his father serviced to her in his younger years, but she had given him a reason to live and a reason to fight.

He turned just as a few of the troops ran towards the Infirmary door. "They are advancing, Sir!" He looked down to the waning Integra and clenched his fist. They had no other choice. He had to bring him back; there was no other way.

"Watch her." He ordered. He failed Integra, and he would not fail this country, this Organization, or his Queen. He walked over to the small fridge of blood as the one of the leading doctors stepped in front of him. He knew what he was planning just by the look in his frightful eyes.

"You can't!" The old man objected. "He'll kill all of us!" Walter watched the old man. He didn't know if he was shaking because of old age or panic.

The mansion shook with fear as the militia of grenades thundered the stonewalls. "We have no other choice! I have to take the risk. I will NOT let this Organization be taken over by some FREAKS!" He ripped the two packets of cold blood from the refrigerator and rushed out of the Infirmary. He raced down the cold stairway like a ghost, kicking open doors until he approached his destination: the dungeon.

It had not been touched in years.

He held the cold blood between his fingers, allowing his own heat to simmer through it. He let out a nervous breath. There was a split second when he thought that this wasn't such a good idea but there was no other choice. He could hear the platoon of soldiers screaming in pain and despair. They had all failed her, but it would all stop here.

He ripped the packet open and splashed it over the doors, tearing them open. He walked into the darkness, trying to keep his footing on the narrow stairway. His eyes were shocked by the pitch-blackness of this big coffin of a room. He stepped forward anxiously. He knew where this corpse was, he just didn't know what would happen after he woke him. He ripped the other packet open and spilled it across the floor. "Awaken, demon." He said firmly. "Your Master needs you."

The ground beneath him gave a sharp vibration, tossing dust into the air and splintering the cobwebs in the corners of the room. Walter stepped back; he could feel the fingers of his aura reaching out to wrap around him. His breath sauntered away as red eyes pierced the stiff dark.

The irises dilated with excitement as they landed on the bloody floor. _Integra's blood_, he thought to himself. He looked up to the young Walter in front of him and grinned evilly. He bent over, licking the sweet crimson he wished he had taken so many years ago. It disappointed him that it was ice cold.

He stood slowly, smelling the blood trickle through every single human in this damned mansion. He could also feel Integra. She was weak, and she was going to die. There was a part of him that wished he could kill her, and another part of him flared in anger that his master was dying.

Effortlessly, he reached to the sky to break the black straight jacket that was pulled so tightly around his thin ribs.

Walter took another step back, readying himself for an attack that he was sure was going to pursue this awakening. Even so, he needed to do this. No one else could stop them. Not even God and he knew that.

Alucard raised his head to the sky and smiled, his angel white hair thrown back as the wind sprawled across his skin. "…" He was going to say something, but thought otherwise. He turned and walked for the cracked door - it was time.

The doors quivered violently and he smiled, letting his power rise out from him.

"FALL BACK!" The Captain yelled. He saw that there was just too many of the freaks and vampires in one place. Every time they mowed down five, ten more jumped up in substitution. They needed to fall back and find some better ammo, and maybe a better place to fight. He knew that if they did not get away now, that they would all die. The walls and the floors were already covered with his men's blood. He did not want to see any more of them die like this. Not like this.

His eyes widened and he took a step forward as the horde of freaks and vampires stopped in their tracks, almost frozen in time. Their shattering screams fell through his ears and he blinked as they simply burst into ash. One by one - it was amazing yet terrifying at the same time. His body shook with anxious curiosity. Who was doing this? Did Walter really awaken the demon Ferguson had told him about so many years ago? He ran forward, shooting what freaks and vampires that did not go down as fast as he wanted them to.

Alucard's petrifying presence and lingering laughter made it through the mansion like a poignant ghost. He was a recurring nightmare; one that would never go away because it could not die, no matter how many times you stabbed at it.

Walter just stood, his black hair pulled back into a messy, frizzled ponytail. His fists covered with black leather gloves. Alucard was just as his father told him he was - teasingly sadistic and coarsely captivating. His lips tightened and his chest grew tense as his heart pounded against his insides.

Alucard appeared before him with a grin; one that would send any other human being running for the hills. But instead, it left him with wanting to know more. He blinked and clasped his hands in front of him calmly.

He looked behind the silhouette of Alucard and saw that Carlson and his troops were cleaning up. It was a good thing he woke Alucard when he did. If he had not, the whole mansion would have been overrun by now. He knew that there was a massive amount of casualties but that is how it always was. He looked back to Alucard. "…Sir Integra needs you," he told him.

Alucard's smile slowly faded as he followed him into the grim Infirmary. As soon as Walter walked in, the doctors that were surrounding the bed looked back to him, both in sorrow of loss and fear of punishment in their eyes.

Walter stopped and his heart jumped to his throat. Within himself, he knew she was gone and he looked over to Alucard, which took a step towards the bed. The doctors scattered in fear like mice and watched as the pet looked upon its Master.

Her crystal blues were closed and never to be opened again. Her wiry silver hair sprawled out against the soft blue pillow. Alucard stepped forward and reached out, pressing his huge calloused hand against her forehead. His eyes shimmered tenderly. Her skin was still warm but it was fading quickly. Long lines of age and wisdom danced down her cheeks to her throat. She had not aged well. His eyes laid on her lips; soft, delicate and fading to grey.

He pulled his hand away. "Human lives can end so abruptly. They're so fragile," his voice made the doctors shiver. He continued delightfully. "It's so beautiful." His hands dropped to his side and for just a moment - a fleeting second - he thought he was free, but the bindery was not lifting, it wasn't releasing. He couldn't even fight it. He could not understand it. It seemed as if anything, it was stronger.

He watched angrily as Walter walked to the bedside of Integra and pressed his lips to her dead hand. He looked over. "I'm sure you thought you had escaped this family, but that isn't true. In fact, you still have a long way to go."

Alucard's eyes fell to a slit.

"Integra has a daughter - and I'm surprised you don't remember her. She was quite fond of you, as my father tells me."

Alucard's fists loosened. _Ah, the human girl._

"She is the predecessor to the Hellsing Organization." Walter finished.

"…Where is she then?" Alucard asked. He would like to see his 'new' Master.

"She isn't here. About three or four years ago, she ran away from us. We have yet been able to find her or trace her position. She has grown into a very beautiful and resourceful woman. Though she is much different from Sir Integra," he paused. Very different. "She is now your Master. Moreover, it seems that as of right now, you are the only person on this ungodly Earth that can find her. I would advise you to do so. With her mother dead, and without us knowing her position, she is in grave danger."

Alucard leered. "I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Zara yawned loudly and stretched, her long pale white hair tumbled down her slim shoulders. She did not want to get up. It was too early, right. She looked over to the destroyed alarm clock that was beside her bed and laughed. She guessed she had beaten it to shit the night before. She should have known.

The warmth of the thick covers around her made her smile. It was a comfort she cherished every night her head hit those pillows. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, happy that she hadn't had a nightmare the night before. She was lucky for that.

She looked over and laughed, seeing Ray, one of her contacts, sleeping with his ass up in the air. He slept in very uncanny positions. She smirked and kicked him. "Wake up!" She laughed as he groaned. She was surprised he wasn't up yet either.

Of course, she couldn't remember last night, so that might have something to do with it.

She pulled herself up and unenthusiastically made her way through the dark room, trying her best to avoid the chairs and bottles in the floor hoping to trip her. They came in late last night. Dallas was a long way from Tampa. Longer than she had thought. They had gotten in so late, and so drunk, that they all had said 'fuck it' and dropped themselves onto their separate beds and they were all out before their heads hit the crisp hotel pillows.

Finally, she made it to a switch and flicked it on. Light flooded the cheap hotel room, scaring away the cockroaches and other bugs that littered the floor. She was suddenly happy they all had beds. "WAKE UP!" She screamed into the snoring silence like a drill sergeant. They all jumped up in fright, their eyes halfway open.

Slowly, the evening zombies rose from the warm graves and groaned. "We have to get ready for tonight," she told them as she walked towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, music blasted into the bathroom from the bedrooms. She smiled and stepped into the steaming shower.

It felt so nice feeling that boiling water trace down the small of her back and over her chest. It was soothing, and it gave her time to think. Eventful weeks clouded her mind, so she hit the ground running even when she sprawled out of bed in the morning. It was a hectic life, but she got through it. She had tried everything else. She tried being a good daughter, she tried being a server, and she tried to be a singer. Probably everything you could name, she had tried and failed miserably. She guessed that 'The Hellsing Family Way' was the only path for her.

She had scars from her predestined path and some would never heal, but again, she had to deal. What else could she do?

She closed her eyes and took a breath, letting the warm water vapor cloud her lungs. Her mother had come to mind the last couple of days, and she was damn glad she was nothing like her. She would rip her hair out if she could, just so she would not have to look like her. She opened her eyes. She knew eventually she would have to go back, and she had a feeling it would be soon. Nevertheless, she did not know if she was ready to see her mother again… Especially after everything she did, and did not do for her.

She sighed and forced the thoughts from her mind. She leaned her head forward, letting her hair soak up all the water it could hold and splattered some cheap shampoo on it. She had to get out of here fast; she was sure they wanted a shower too. They all had to get ready.

Alucard grinned. Night had come faster than he ever truly imagined. Maybe it was because he was in America now. Maybe. It was different, but it was a good different. It seemed like he could reach up into the sky, pull out that moon, and place it in his pocket. He smiled again and looked away.

His skin burned for more than desire but a feeling of resentment for his new Master. His only wish was to be free. Free of this family, and free of these boundaries. She was probably just like Integra, he spat. He wasn't sure if he trusted the 'New Walter' yet. Everything was so new.

His lip pursed. He could feel her, and she was close but her mind was hard to enter. That was one thing she had learned from her mother, he had guessed, though her blocks were stronger. "…Interesting." He said to himself.

Zara smiled, her hair waving behind her. Her long chalky legs wrapped with tight black jeans; her shirt dark and sarcastic with "Hello, Goodbye" sprawled over in the center. Her blue eyes lined with the heaviest black the night could muster, and she loved it. She loved it all.

Ray looked over to her with a grin as he pulled his own shirt over his head. "Nice and sexy for tonight, huh, Z?" He chuckled.

She cocked a brow. "I'd be quiet, if I were you." She pointed at him. "Hundreds are going to be out there tonight, you know? And I don't want you being distracted by little old' me."

Ray shook his hand and walked over, laying an arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't be." He winked.

In all seriousness, God, she hoped not. Him and his horn dog-ish ways. "Come on, guys!" She called to the rest of them. "We need to get going. We cannot wait around all night. We have to set up."

The crowd rushed out of the door, supplies in hands and bags, and drove off towards the inner city in a dark van. They all called it the Beast because it was so huge. It was a good thing it was – she did not know what they would do with a Honda. Zara curled her lips, chewing on the inside of her cheeks. This was just another night, just another fight.

Alucard had sunk back into the shadows of the night. Humans were everywhere, as well as some freaks and vampires. He could feel them in the midst of the moving crowds. It was entrancing, hearing their footsteps and their heartbeats in sync. They were all scurrying about, rushing on home before the night really grew dark. Cowards, Alucard thought.

Where was she? She was near. Somewhere. He had been trying to enter her mind, but he did not get the chance. Damn her. She was harder than he thought.

As he walked, he could almost point out the vampires in the crowd. It was strange. Back in London, they all stayed to fight. Here, they disappeared into nothing. He grinned. They had better run. They knew who he was, and what he could do. He just could not wait to see what she could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Zara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Tonight was a full moon, which meant there would be hundreds out tonight. They were rats, pests, human-sized mosquito's. They were there to kill all of those bloodsuckers.

The van had stopped in the middle of a darkened alleyway, deep in their city, close to Miami. She looked to Ray. "Make sure you have some other ammo, this time." She teased him. He groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I know... I won't make that mistake a second time."

Zara placed a gun on her ankle, along with a knife, and reached to her back, making sure her sheath was on. Yes, it was. Good. "Okay, guys," she turned around, facing them. "We have a lot to do tonight. Not only do we have to make sure we get at least 20 tonight, we have to go to Villa's to make sure no one comes in tonight."

"Villa's?" Ray asked. "I thought we were going to–"

"No," she interrupted. "Villa told me that a lot of people were disappearing from there, the last couple of nights. She told me she could also smell blood on some of the people that came in, but was too afraid to do, or say anything. She's an older hunter, so, I don't blame her for that... but we need to be there tonight. I don't want anything happening to her, or anyone else who gets drunk in that bar." They all smiled.

"We meet back here at 1. Okay?" She looked down to her watch. "It's 11:29. We have an hour and a half. Mark where you get your targets, and always watch each others backs. Same teams from Thursday night." They all nodded and climbed out the back of the truck.

Zara closed the door, placing her handgun in the holster at her side. She couldn't exactly just walk around with a gun in her hands. It would attract trouble, not only the undead, but law agencies and officials. She let out a breath and smiled to Ray as they started down the back of the alleyway.

"How many do you think you'll get tonight, Z?" He asked, his eyes scanning the dark and moist walls of the alleyway.

"...I don't know. About as much as you..."

"Yeah, but–"

"Shh..." She turned around for a moment, her instincts going haywire. Something was out tonight, stronger, than before. She didn't know what yet, maybe it was just more of them? The Full Moon always did this to her. It bothered her. Why couldn't her family be a line of accountants, or... ballet dancers? Not fucking vampire hunters. She turned back around to Ray and grabbed her gun. She pointed towards the other wall of the alleyway.

"Already getting something, huh, Z?" He whispered, pulling out his own handgun.

She cocked a brow at him, shook her head, and moved forward. Blood was in the air, she could taste it. She paused for a moment as a shadow danced on the walls and onto the roof. "We got a live one." She placed the gun at her side and grabbed a light post, quickly pulling herself up and jumping onto the rooftop.

He was running... fast. He was a newly turned blood-sucker, she was sure. The way he was breathing, and running, gave it all away. She nodded down to Ray and turned to run as fast as she could. He growled and threw boxes in his way to the ground. She laughed almost and simply jumped over them. They were stupid, of course, they weren't human anymore. She didn't know if they could think, if they could react like humans could anymore. Blood was like heroin to these type of blood-suckers. They twitched and screamed as if they were freaking out on withdrawal, their eyes bloodshot as the red irises grew bigger.

She ran faster and tackled him to the ground, placing a gun to his chest. "Read the shirt." She said as she pulled the trigger.

The wind caught her hair, and the gray dust that she was now straddling. It threw some of it in the air as she stood and walked over towards the edge of the building looking down to Ray. She smiled down to him.

"Did you get him, Z?" He asked.

She nodded and looked up to the moon. "Yeah," she said calmly. She sighed and reloaded. She jumped down from the rooftop and landed beside Ray. "...His friends have to be around here somewhere. He was just turned, I could even see the markings on his neck. He wasn't a freak. He was a full-blown vampire."

"Fuck me," Ray said.

She laughed and looked at him. "No, thanks."

Ray laughed as they walked through the city. A lot of them were out... a lot. She let Ray get a few, but she just had to pick the hardest one, didn't she?

"UGH!" She groaned as the bastard threw her against the wall. She had stabbed the fucker through the neck and in the chest a couple of times, but the bastard was moving so fast she was sure she hadn't gotten him in the chest.

He rushed up and slammed her against the wall, licking her cheek. He was the master of this cluster of vampires. Ray was over somewhere, fighting off a couple of them. She growled and kicked him off, grabbing the knife that was on her ankle and threw it at him.

He dodged and she cursed as he picked her up and threw her against the adjacent wall. She licked her lip. Heh, he had made her bleed. She looked up and he was rushing at her, mouth open. "Bye, motherfucker." She said, grabbing her other gun from her ankle, and as he grew closer, she shot him in the mouth.

She stared at him with disgust as he placed his hands around his neck, choking on the silver that was shot down his throat. "Die, mother fucker." She said, placing the gun to his head, and pulling the trigger.

The demonic scream was heard across the city, making damn well sure every other bloodsucker in this godforsaken city hear it.

After Ray had taken care of his own problems, he walked over to her and pulled her chin up, making sure she was okay. She brushed it off. "Don't touch me." She said, walking away from him. She looked down to her watch, it was 12:54. It was time to get back to the van and drive to Villa's... but she was so goddamn tired now! How were they supposed to work until 7 in the morning?

They were getting stronger now... and she didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. If they were getting stronger, it meant that they were getting through the lower generations, but they would be harder to kill... like that last bastard.

Damn, she thought. Ugh, her neck hurt like hell... but some whiskey would make her feel good. That was the best part about going to Villa's and working for the night. They got to drink whatever the fuck they wanted, as long as they didn't get shit faced drunk, and got paid to do it! It was great. How else would they pay for supplies though?

She sighed and slammed the door as she got into the passenger side of the Van. Ray got in, and looked over to her. She didn't look too happy, though she hadn't for the passed couple of weeks. This life was wearing down on her, he knew that. She knew that. But she still wouldn't stop. This was what she had to do.

After they all returned, they had concluded they had terminated 19 bloodsuckers. Zara shrugged. It was good enough for the night.

She looked over to Ray. "Villa's. Now." She told him. She closed her eyes as the van started to move. Maybe she could get some rest. It was about a 10 minute drive from here. Yes, that would be nice.

Alucard laughed as he watched the van pull away. Zara, he thought. She was feisty. And she was a good fighter, though she wouldn't stand a chance against a lot of the vampires out there. Of course, that's what she had him for. His eyes narrowed.

He wondered if she'd remember him. She had grown a lot, and by the looks of it, she had grown too much for her own good. What was she? Twenty, maybe? Twenty-one? Poor child, he laughed.

He turned away and looked up to the moon as his body started to fade. "...What a beautiful night." He laughed again.

Villa's was crowded. No wonder she was so worried. As soon as they got there, she could tell there were a few vampires in the crowd... some freaks too. She took a breath and dropped all the weapons, but the two guns and one knife in the van. She needed something if something started. She walked in and everyone in the bar turned around to face her. Some of their eyes bugged. They were going to leave soon. Good, the other hunters of the city could deal with them.

She walked towards the bar, with the boys behind her, and crawled beneath it. "You need some help, Villa?" She called to the older woman pouring a couple of drinks. Her hair was pure white and tight in a long braid. She smiled a thankful smile and nodded. "Go take care of those tables!" She motioned for the tables near the billiards. She nodded as the boys went around the bar and sat... waiting for her to give them the drinks. Ray worked too, but... she'd give him a break, she guessed.

She looked over to the door as a couple of them tried to walk out casually. Casually, my ass, she thought. She laughed and grabbed a pad and pen, and walked over to take the drinking orders. Two whiskey's, a concrete shot, and two doubles shots of Captain Morgan Silver. Mm, all of that sounded pretty damn good to her right about now... but all of that would get her drunk off her ass.

She grabbed the drinks and placed them on the table. "Is there anything else I can do for you guys and girls?" She asked.

"Yeah," one of the girls said. "Stop playing this ol' country music, and play something good!"

Zara agreed. "I'll play a couple of things for you, but this is Villa's place. Her rules, her music." The group laughed as she walked away. She sighed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and placed it in front of Ray. "Drink up boy, because that's all you're getting tonight." She winked and walked back towards the bar.

Villa sighed and she smiled to her, sitting in one of the bar stools in front of her. "Thanks for coming tonight. There were more here before you came, I'm surprised a fight didn't break out."

She looked over to her. "Don't worry about it. We have to work, and we need a couple new guns and more ammo."

She nodded. "I'll pay you a little extra, because, pfft, I know how it is."

Zara smiled. She wasn't going to argue with her. Once Villa made up her mind, there was no changing it. "Thanks."

Villa smiled and shrugged. "No big deal. Now, go get them tables girl!" She ordered playfully. They both laughed as Zara dragged herself off to serve some of the other tables.

The night was going on fine, until something raced over Zara like a blanket of poisonous spiders. She turned slowly towards the door as a shadow entered and swallowed her breath. Her eyes widened as her eyes danced up and down the red-clothed figure.

"...Alucard."


	4. Chapter 4

1 Zara stared at the creature before her with many feelings and thoughts in her head. Her fist clenched as her eyes narrowed. "...Alucard," she repeated. He didn't change that much over the years in that damned dungeon of his. She blinked and walked over to the bar, pulling her eyes from him. 

She looked up at Villa, her eyes telling her to go somewhere else.

Villa looked to the stranger, whom she knew was a vampire, and turned, walking off to get an order of a couple of the tables. She knew Zara could take care of herself.

Zara didn't look back to him. She grabbed a bottle of Silver and poured it for herself into a shot glass. She downed it without hesitation. "What do you want?" She asked. There was an ounce of hostility in her voice.

Alucard just stood there, looking at her with a wide smile on his face. He said nothing. He didn't move. But everyone in the bar, except Zara was staring at him. 

"Let me guess, my mother wants me to come back and join her little organization." She slammed the shot glass down. "Well, I'm sure you can read my mind and tell me what I think of that bullshit. I'm not going back. And you can tell her to piss on it for all I care."

Alucard's smile faded and he took a step forward. Zara grinned evilly and within seconds, she had a gun pointed to his chest. "Don't." She told him. "It may not kill you, but these suckers are painful. Believe me, it's not like I haven't been shot with one of them before." Her eyes were dangerous, and Alucard took a step back.

"I bring news." He said softly.

"Yeah, no shit." Zara said. She looked over to see everyone in the bar staring at them both. She growled and kicked one of their seats. "Mind your own goddamned business!" She screamed at them. They turned around and tried to carry on their conversations. Ray eyed her. She shook her head.

"...Follow me." She told Alucard as she walked passed him over towards the back of the bar.

He lurched like a ghost towards her. "It's news of your mother..." He stopped himself. "She's dead." He had to stop himself from smiling.

Zara looked down a moment. "...And I suppose they expect me to all of a sudden go, 'Oh, I forgive my mother, and I forgive everyone, and Yes, I will take the position of the Head of the Organization?'." She growled and holstered the gun. "...Fuck that. I have my own life."

"...You need to fulfill your destiny, Young Zara." A voice came from behind Alucard.

"Great, you brought those fuckers with you too!" Zara growled as Walter walked up behind them. She sighed. "I'm not going with either of you. My mom is dead, let the organization die with her." She walked passed them.

How dare they, Zara thought. Just come in here, and think everything's okay again? She felt bad her mother had died, yes, but she wasn't about to take the same shoes her mother did. She would NOT die in the name of that cursed organization and Country and Queen. Fuck that.

"You have no other choice," Walter called to her. Zara stopped. "You know this is what you were meant to do. You've tried other things haven't you? And its brought you back in... It's the thrill of the hunt." 

Zara clenched her fist and turned back towards them. "What do you want me to do? Give up my life here?"

"Yes." Walter said bluntly. "It's what must be done for–"

"Screw that." Ray came up behind her. As did the rest of her crew. She looked back to them. What was she going to do? There was something inside of her screaming at her to go with them, but... there was something holding her back.

"Only if we can come too." Ray spoke up.

She growled and smacked the back of his head, but before she could say anything, Walter agreed.

Fuck, Zara sighed as she looked down. Why did he have to do that?

Alucard walked over and offered her a hand. "Master?" He was still smiling. She wanted to rip that goddamn smile off his face and shove it up his ass.

She slapped his hand away and walked passed them all outside, where a black limo was waiting. She sighed and ripped the door open, throwing herself in. A few minutes later, Walter, Ray, and the rest of them crawled inside and started off towards the air port. She crossed her arms and said nothing.

Why did these things always have to happen to her? Why was she being forced to follow her mothers footsteps, when she knew it was going to end up the same way? She was probably going to die, lonely and cold, just like the rest of her family had. She hated this. She hated this organization, she hated everyone in the organization, and she hated her family... Why did they have to drag her into this?!


	5. Chapter 5

Zara let out a breath and closed her eyes. She had been given her old room, which was full of cob webs. She guessed her mother or anyone hadn't came in there since she had left. It was just as she had left it too… Empty.

She walked inside and slammed the door behind her, leaning on the cool wood. She closed her eyes. She really didn't want to come here. She didn't want to be here, but now, she guessed she didn't have a choice.

She took a step forward and dropped her bag beside the pretty pink bed and she looked around. There were so many cob webs she could barely see everything in the room. There were posters of old bands and celebrities, and pictures of old friends… Yeah, she thought. She wondered where they were now… probably out living the fabulous life. They had probably forgotten all about her by now.

She raked her fingers through her hair and kicked off her shoes. She'd need to get a few things later… like clothes and she'd need to clean this room up a bit. Put her new flare into it.

She walked over to the bed and pulled away some of the cob webs. The only thing good about coming back home was how comfortable her bed was. She used to love this bed. It was great. She crept up on it and gave a breath, pounding out some of the dust of her pillows. She knew she should have gotten some other sheets and all that other crap, but she was too lazy to right now. Fuck it.

"See," his voice came from the darkest corner of the room. She growled and slowly opened her eyes. "Coming here is not all that bad."

"Shut it." She barked at him.

He just gave a grin and took a couple of steps closer. She wished she could rip that goddamn smirk off his face and shove it up his ass.

"What do you want?" She sat up on the bed.

"Nothing." He said.

She sighed. "Then why are you here?"

He smiled. "No reason."

She growled. "Then go AWAY!" She screamed. "Haven't you annoyed me enough today?" She roared.

"…You're just like your mother… Such a short temper." He turned.

She growled and jumped up, tackling him against the wall, putting her gun to his chest. She slammed him as hard as she could. "Don't EVER say that… EVER again!" She yelled, pulling the hammer back of the trigger. "I told you before… this fuckers may not kill you," she looked into his eyes. "But they'll sure as hell hurt like a bitch." She pressed it into his chest a bit more. "And the next time you say that, I won't hesitate pulling the trigger."

He continued to grin and melted through the wall, leaving her alone again. She gave a sigh and looked back over to her bed. She was tired of this already. She walked back towards the bed and placed her gun back into the holster on her side and plopped down on the bed. She wanted to sleep… Sleep… sleep.

--

Knocks ran out from behind the old wooden door. God, was it morning already? Zara's eyes opened slowly as she turned in her bed, seeing Walter in the doorway holding a tray of breakfast food. She growled and laid her head back down. "I really don't want to get up just yet." She said, trying not to be too grouchy.

"Today is your mothers' funeral." He said.

Her eyes popped back open and she growled. She knew she had to go, though a part of her didn't want to see her mother like that. She kind of expected her mother to still be in the office, writing away on the loads of paperwork she used to have, too busy for anyone, including her daughter. She expected when she came back, there her mother would be with the cold look on her face, but her eyes would betray her… like they always used to.

She looked over to him. "…I'm not hungry, but I'll get up."

Walter simply nodded and walked back out. "I have ordered you some appropriate clothes," he said.

She looked over to where the closet was, and there hung a black skirt, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Pfft, fuck that. Her? Wear a skirt?

She sluggishly pulled herself up and wandered off towards the shower. It felt nice to have the warm water dance down her back. It ran over each crevice, each scar, each piece of flesh. She let out a breath as she closed her eyes. Too bad the water was already growing cold. She washed her hair, and did everything she needed to and quickly got out, wrapping the towel around her.

She walked out and ripped the skirt down from the closet and tossed it to the bed. There was no goddamn way she was going to wear the skirt, so she ripped it off of the hanger and threw it to the floor. She pulled out the only pair of nice pants she had and slipped them on, along with the white shirt and the black jacket. She slipped on the shoes Walter had gotten her and started to do everything else.

She looked in the mirror and she sighed. What was this feeling? Was she sad? Was she upset? She blinked looking into her eyes in the mirror. No matter what she did last night, she couldn't get Alucard's words out of her head.

'Just like your mother.' She clenched her fists. She looked back into her eyes in the mirror and paused.. For a second there, she saw her mother. She blinked it away and continued.

She wasn't going to be like her mother. She was never like her mother, so why should she have to all of a sudden change now?

Another knock sounded from behind the door, making her jump out of her thoughts. "Ms. Zara, are you ready?" Walter asked.

She looked over to the door and let out a breath, slowly walking towards it and opening it. "…Yes." She said. She could feel as his eyes danced up and down her, seeing the slacks, instead of skirt, but she guessed he didn't care because he didn't say a thing. She walked passed him, down to the lobby and there she stopped… seeing Alucard in a black wardrobe.

She hadn't seen him like that. His hair, down and halfway covering his face, his eyes red, but at the same time a soft tone. She blinked and walked up to him.

"Miss Zara." He said her name like a question. She didn't know what to think about it, so she just let it be.

She looked over as Walter opened the door for them both and they walked outside. The moon was high, the stars were staring down at them. She walked towards the limo and stepped in. As Alucard and Walter stepped in, they started to move, towards the church, towards the grave site.

She sat there, in the corner, staring out the window as the world passed them by. Thoughts rummaged through her head, over and over again. What was her mother going to look like? Should she have had the chance to say goodbye to her? Should she regret not saying goodbye to her? Would she cry?

It wasn't too long before they got there, and when she got out, she was not surprised to see how many people did not show. She guessed her mother wasn't very liked in the human world either. She waited for Walter and Alucard, and all three of them walked to the church. She hoped no one would stop her, and talk to her, saying 'Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss.' Yeah, good for you, she'd say.

She walked into the church and up towards where she saw the coffin. She saw her -- her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

_Mom,_ she swallowed hard.


End file.
